


you are my night sky

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Romance, Sentimental, and vice versa, just junhao loving each other with a meowing cat in the distance, kind of sappy, minghao loves jun so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: “As the stars plummet and the sun begins to rise, time has run its course, the sunlight dips on the person you’ll love the most.”The man enveloping him as if he was everything is also the man who he’s fine spending a lifetime with.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 32





	you are my night sky

The two of them were huddled in a blanket, its soft fleece radiating warmth from the cold balcony they were in. Their shoulders hunched side by side, the flickering light from the street gave them sight to see each other’s figure.

Minghao didn’t mind his sore muscles because of his hunched position, nor did he mind the evening wind passing by, he placed his head on the crook of the older’s neck seemingly like a puzzle, a perfect fit. 

As the days began to shorten at the end of the year, nights became longer, lights shined getting brighter however the distance between them didn’t change. It was constant, the pull they both had with each other was still the same as 10 years ago. 

They were not the children that ran around the neighborhood with the younger nagging at the other as they towed together, hand in hand anymore. Minghao doesn’t sneak in front of the older’s porch with the stray kitten in his grasp. And Junhui doesn’t bring him the congee his mother made in a tupperware at the middle of every summer break. 

Instead, they kiss each other before going to their separate ways to work, both boys promising to see each other after a productive day. Sometimes bickering about nonsensical things that made them both laugh after Jun comes home as their old cat snuggles for comfort in Minghao’s discarded scarf in the middle of the living room. The smell of congee drifting them both to silence with a domestic scene unfolding before their eyes.

Minghao could feel his breath hitch, his hands dry and the thrumming of Junhui’s fingers on his lap. The sky with its naked form, clouds absent from the scene letting the small bundle of stars shine in the distance.

He grabbed the tapping fingers and held it with ease.

"Junnie, they say that love is not found but chosen." He said, smooth as satin and solemn as air.

He inched his knees nearer with his eyes resting shut. 

"Do you think that they were wrong?"

“I think they’re wrong.” The man beside him finally answered, his hands subtly caressing Minghao’s hand. 

The younger remained silent, waiting for the other to continue. 

"Well...love cannot be seen on the middle of the road and you know it's them already. It also wasn't handcrafted and picked the moment you see them like a product."

Minghao finally opens his eyes. He pulled the blanket tighter around them and stared at the man’s face who was smiling at him.

"They both are a part, but these things glide their way into your heart." Junhui added after a while, now holding his partner’s hand securely in his grasp with both of his.

"hmm" Minghao pulled out a grin, who knew those words would make him fall deeper than the pit he had dug and remained quiet.

"You can't choose them the moment you find them and you can’t just find them and let them go. It’s interconnected like how the stars align leading you to that special someone and that’s where the journey begins.” 

Junhui’s smile grew wider as he continued pouring out his thoughts.

“Then as the stars plummet and the sun begins to rise, time has run its course, the sunlight dips on the person you’ll love the most.”

They both fell in a comfortable silence, the flickering light from before gave out and left them in the darkness with their cat meowing for them to come back in the confines of their bedroom.

“Now I have a question for you haohao. What do you think about the stars?” Junhui broke the solemn ambience and was now clinging onto Minghao. His hands from before were now on his shoulder, his arms embracing him from the side.

“What about the stars?” Minghao asked.

“They guide those who are lost in their feelings but they never had the chance to find their own.” Jun’s voice grew quiet as each word filtered in the air.

“I think that the stars were held the moment they were set free, but they are happily glimmering because of satisfaction.” He hummed and felt his eyelids closing shut because of the cold gust of wind.

“Satisfaction?” 

Minghao believes that not everyone can feel satisfaction within their lifetime. It was rare yet wanted by everyone even if they were not aware of their yearning.

“The sky embraced them the moment they were formed, happiness radiated that caused them to shine. It was not because they remained unaware of finding their own, they already found who they love. The sky that was unmoving made the stars feel special.” 

Junhui laughed and Minghao twisted his arms that were placed on his shoulders making the man wince.

“I think we’ve been watching too many dramas, Minghao.”

“Well you were the one who forced me.” The said man huffed and crossed his arms, his sleepy eyes were now alert while looking at the love of his life like a can of wasted tuna.

“Excuse me, you gladly sat on my lap and when I woke up you were too focused that I was able to pet you.” Junhui clinged on the other again with the upset man telling him not to touch him but gradually melted in his touch.

“Hey, Junnie?” His voice was muffled, with his face resting on Junhui’s chest.

“Yes, haohao?”

“I think I know who my night sky is.” Minghao felt the tug of his lips and the blooming ache in his stomach, trying to combust because of the warm delight he was experiencing.

“Who is it?” Junhui asked, his fingers deftly brushing the other’s raven locks.

Obviously, it was him, the man who held him as if he was everything. Junhui has supported him since their first encounter in their neighborhood. Jun who cried after Minghao got a bruise while trying to save the cat stuck on the tree was the man who told everyone he knew about his lover’s passion, his art. His words that bloomed of adoration that he whispers after a long day. He was the sky that embraced him and never let him go no matter what happens.

“You are, so please stay by my side.”

He finally said after a beat, moving closer to his lover, their blanket long forgotten. Their warmth mingled together with both of their breaths in sync.

“I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Junhui replied with a promise of a lifetime on the tip of his tongue.

Minghao’s grin was still there, satisfaction holding him at ease as the sky beneath them shrouded their love and the stars lighting up their hearts.

People talk about the stars but not the black canvas enveloping it. We focus on the budding flowers bursting in hue but not its leaves. We look at the extensive paintings with worn out frames but not its walls. 

Minghao thinks the reason for this is because we admire what shines through and not the foundation. We tend to see what is in front and not the overall support. 

Nevertheless, this new perspective gave him a reason to look at Junhui.

He was not the stars that brightly shimmered in the distance, he was the black void surrounding his vision making him appreciate the twinkling heat. He was not the flower that flourished in his eyes, yet he was the support that gave him sight to know its wonderful hue. He was not the masterpiece that made all the spectators swoon in delight, captivated by the beauty he held inside. But Junhui was behind it all, giving them the opportunity to witness a permanent remnant of the past. 

That is why Minghao hopes to admire his identity as much as he has shown him the beauty of life. He wants to look at his crescent eyes, warm smile and his rough hands that have been disregarded by those who view.

Junhui, who handled him with care, who held his hand whenever it shook and stayed until his body was able to rest after a long night of work, is the person who holds the beauty of life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I wrote some junhao fluff that was not straight on crack, so it was a different experience for me. But, writing this on a rainy day was pleasant and fun!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)
> 
> : D


End file.
